


Mistletoe has nothing on you

by Gaslight Dreamer (wyntirrose)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/Gaslight%20Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl takes a quiet moment to tease Smokescreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe has nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt request: Smokescreen/Prowl - Things you said after you kissed me

“It _is_ a tradition,” Smokescreen said with a rogueish grin, as he nodded toward the mistletoe hanging from the door’s arch.

“It is an illogical tradition,” Prowl replied dismissively.

“Funny how no one else is finding the tradition illogical,” Smokescreen said as he leaned against the door frame, easily blocking the way.

“There are many illogical things that this crew does. Now will you excuse me, Smokescreen?” Prowl said, and it was clear that this was not a request.

Smokescreen shrugged his doors and moved out of the way. “Can’t blame me for trying, Prowler. After all, it _is_ the holiday season.”

Prowl swept past Smokescreen, but he only took a few steps before turning back.

“Smokescreen, if you wanted a kiss, might I point out that there are more appropriate and less illogical ways to ask,” he said.

Smokescreen could have sworn he’d heard a seductive purr in Prowl’s tone and it sent a shiver up his spine and across his doors.

“Oh?” Smokescreen asked, quickly regaining his composure. “And what would those methods be?”

Prowl turned and flicked his doors back before walking back to Smokescreen, his hips swaying slightly as he moved. As soon as he was within range, his field extended and brushed it across his fellow Praxian’s.

Smokescreen vented sharply and smiled in response as he found himself backed against the wall a few feet away from the door. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a tease?”

“And has anyone ever told _you_ that you need to learn a tad more subtlety?” Prowl asked as he closed the distance between them until their chests bumped together softly, and he was able to place his hands flat on the wall behind Smokescreen. “Had I taken up your offer, anyone could have seen us.”

“Funny, I thought the risk of being seen was half the thrill,” Smokescreen whispered, his vocalizer buzzing slightly with static as his field met and melded with Prowl’s.

“I am not in the mood to indulge your exhibitionist tendencies today. In this location only Red Alert can watch us,” Prowl said as he closed the distance and brushed his lips over Smokescreen’s.

The kiss was gentle, teasing, feather light. And Smokescreen had to fight to not respond with a rough demand for more. This wasn’t in any way his style and Prowl knew it. It was intoxicating.

“You really are a damned tease, you know that?” Smokescreen asked once he’d regained his composure.

“And you know that you love it,” Prowl murmured when he finally pulled away. “Otherwise you would not keep playing these games you are destined to lose.”

“Wouldn’t call it a loss. It’s just more incentive to come up with something really _creative_ for when you get off shift,” Smokescreen replied and he was pleased to see a slight shiver move through Prowl’s doors. It was so very gratifying when he was able to get that stoic facade to drop. Even if it was only for a moment.

“We shall see,” Prowl replied. “I anticipate ending my shift at seven. I will pick up our rations and bring them to your office for our session tonight.”

“Sounds good, Prowler. See you at seven.” Smokescreen grinned and saluted jauntily at the 2IC before turning away and heading back to his work and to plotting his revenge. It would be sweet.


End file.
